Season 4
The fourth season of Code Lyoko originally aired from May 18, 2007 to November 17, 2007. It mainly dealt with the group traveling the web in search of X.A.N.A., in their virtual submarine: the Skidbladnir. Through their ship, they go searching for Replikas to destroy them to prevent X.A.N.A. from succeeding of world domination. They also try to rescue a X.A.N.A.-fied William and bring him back home. Story Rebuilding Lyoko and the return of William After the Core of Lyoko is destroyed, the group searches for a way to rebuild Lyoko once more so they can travel through the web. After a long summer, Jeremie and Aelita announce that they have successfully rebuilt Sector 5. The group also discusses William and how he was lost in the Digital Sea after Lyoko was destroyed; however, Jeremie has a trick up his sleeve and calls the principal to inform him that William would not be returning to Kadic Academy anytime soon. However, to add to the mystery, William mysteriously returns. This was simply a plot by X.A.N.A. to capture and kill Aelita. After a brief battle, the group decides that William is permanently X.A.N.A.-fied and they must rescue him. (William Returns) The Skidbladnir Since X.A.N.A is now scattered around the internet, the team is now faced on how to counter X.A.N.A. As Jeremie works around the clock to find a solution, he finally comes up with the idea of a virtual submarine, named the "Skidbladnir". X.A.N.A attempts to destroy the ship before it is fully completed. He fails in this attempt, however, he is able to steal some data which would be later used to program William's Rorkal. (Skidbladnir) Battle of the Replikas With the Skidbladnir all programmed and ready to go, the Team decides to hunt down X.A.N.A on the network as to bring William and Waldo Schaeffer home. In the maiden voyage, the team stumbles across an unknown sphere. However, the team later realizes that this was not in fact Lyoko. (Maiden Voyage) They later return to this mysterious sphere and realize it is an exact copy of Lyoko, except that instead of housing four sectors, it houses just one. (Replika) These "Replikas" are housed the same way as Lyoko is: inside a supercomputer. During this time, Jeremie programs a way to bring them to the real world as spectres to destroy supercomputers that house the Replikas. (Lab Rat, Bragging Rights, A Lack of Goodwill,Hard Luck,A Space Oddity, Cousins Once Removed, Cold Sweat, Down to Earth) Return of Waldo Schaeffer Waldo Schaeffer (also known as Franz Hopper) makes his first re-appearance after Aelita is thrown into the Digital Sea. He saves Aelita, and also provides Jeremie with some data before disappearing once again. (Distant Memory) Schaeffer appears for the last time in the penultimate-episode. He provides Jeremie with data that could potentially destroy X.A.N.A. (Fight to the Finish) Demise of X.A.N.A With the data finally accessible, Jeremie programs the "Multi-Agent Program" which can destroy all of the Replikas and X.A.N.A. However there was not enough power available. As Mantas were attacking Franz Hopper, he offered the power to utilize the program. Just as the program began to run, he was permanently devirtualized. X.A.N.A. was wiped out along with the Replikas, with the cost of Waldo's life. (Fight to the Finish) ca:Temporada 4 es:Cuarta temporada fr:Saison 4 pl:Czwarta seria pt:Temporada 4 Category:Season 4